Touhou Kart 8
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: 32 courses, 21 racers, two announcers, and ALL THE MAYHEM! Who will win this insane Grand Prix?
1. Mario Kart Stadium

"Hello! And welcome to the eighth annual Mario Kart grand Prix! I am your host, Lakitu to provide all the juicy action on this Grand Prix! And right next to me is the lovely Lady Palutena!"

"Hello Lakitu! I am so excited to see everyone driving on these crazy courses that includes anti-gravity and other crazy things!" Palutena smiled.

"The lady is right, we got ourselves anti-gravity on some of these courses and I can't wait to see them in action!" Lakitu exclaimed. "But that's not all! Not only do we have Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Princess Rosalina, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad and Shy Guy, for the first time ever, we got racers from around the worlds! Care to do the honors, Lady Palutena?"

"Sure! Our first racer is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog! Thanks to his flying friend, his car can not only transform into many things, it can now change into anti-gravity! It's going to be exciting seeing Sonic race against Mario in karts." Palutena said.

"It sure will be. Our next racer is Princess Zelda! Who knew that they had a go-kart track right behind her castle? That's insane! Forget about Epona, we got ourselves a princess riding on a chariot made by metallic ponies! That's crazy...considering Hyrule isn't all technological..." Lakitu said.

"Our next racer is my very own angel, Pit!" Palutena smiled. "The centurions built a very own race track so Pit can practice on it. His kart was built by the Centurion Engineers, not only is his kart really stable, but it packs a serious drift! It's a white car with wings installed and it doesn't even need the Power of Flight."

"Wow, your own angel doesn't need the Power of Flight to fly that thing? I'm impressed. Anyways, our next racer is Pit's girlfriend, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. And of course, her bike is made out of nature...go figure. Leaves, tree bark, eco-friendly oil...and she has a nature version of a bike outfit. Leaves, trees...and yet, she still looks sexy in that outfit...I'm predicting major nosebleeds from Pit."

"Easy Lakitu." Palutena giggled. "Our next racer is Natsu Dragneel and like his fiery attitude, he has fire pinstripes on the sides of his car and a very fiery nitro boost! I'd hate to be whoever is behind him."

"Especially if you're made out of ice because our next racer is Gray Fullbuster and he has his own motorcycle for the race. Obviously Natsu and Gray are going to compete for first place...yikes..." Lakitu shuddered at this.

"Our next racer is Sora and with his own crazy optimism, his steering wheel is his own Keyblade! Hope he doesn't stab himself." Palutena said, which earned a laugh from Lakitu. "No! Seriously, that Kingdom Key is long and he's using it to steer and his kart is a version of the Gummi Ship."

"So basically...Gummi Kart?" Lakitu asked.

"Pretty much." Palutena nodded.

"Our next racer is Sora's Nobody, Roxas! And man, that is a slick ride. Is that a Mercedes? I never thought I'd see the day when a real life car would actually be on the track." Lakitu said.

"Must've been all that munny he got after completing tons of missions while he was in the Organization." Palutena thought.

"That could be... just how rich is that kid anyways? But never mind that. Our next racer is Reimu Hakurei! Thanks to Nitori, her bike is incredibly slick and awesome! Say hello to Reimu's bike...and her bike outfit! Good LORD, did Nitori design it herself? That's pretty sexy. I mean it's her own outfit but...changed into a bike outfit!" Lakitu exclaimed. "And her FREAKING BIKE! OH MY GOD, it's INCREDIBLE! She even put her own face on it!"

"Calm down, Lakitu. Our next racer is Marisa Kirisame and I would like to sit down, because her biker outfit is her own witch costume...but skin tight." Palutena said.

"AWOOOOGA! SKIN TIGHT! JUST HOW I LOVE IT!" He yelled, as Palutena sweatdropped at this.

"Aaaanyways...her bike is her own broom. But she tricked it out, added wheels to it, added a body to it, and just look at it now, can't even tell it's a broom except for the end part."

"Our last racer is...holy crap...it's Samus...in her zero suit...DRIVING A BIKE...WHICH IS BASED OFF OF HER OWN SHIP!" Lakitu exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh dear..." Palutena sighed. "Anyways, that's all of our racers for this grand prix. Our first race is Mario Kart Stadium."

"Oh yes...where it will all start. Let's get this race STARTED!" Lakitu exclaimed. "Racers...to the starting line!"

"Oh great, chicken wings and the witch...just who I needed..." Bowser muttered as they were at the starting line.

"Again with the chicken wings? Ugh..." Pit sighed.

"Don't let him get to you Pit." Viridi said. "Let's just focus on the race."

"So Mario, why do you invite Bowser to racing?" Sonic asked.

"Well...the thing is..." Mario tried to say, but a Lakitu with a street light came above them.

"On your mark!" He said as everyone revved up their engines. "Get set..." Everyone gripped the steering wheels and handles. "GO!"

"Our 21 racers are off! Look at them go!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Luigi ran through an item box and a banana peel appeared on his hand. "Well in that case..." He smirked and threw it in front of him.

"WHOA!" Shy Guy yelled as he steered out of the way.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario yelled, driving around it.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Bowser yelled as he slipped on the banana peel and tried to gain control but he slammed into a wall.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Palutena exclaimed. "It looks like Viridi and Samus are neck and neck for first place and Pit is right behind them!"

"Don't look at their butts...don't look at their butts..." Pit told himself, and then a Blooper came down on them and squirted ink on them. "AGH! MY EYES!" Pit yelled.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Viridi yelled, colliding into Samus.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEERING!" Samus yelled at her, but her eyes were covered with ink.

Sonic sped right past them, not even covered in ink. "See ya!" He said as they got to the Anti-Gravity part. "Oh sweet..." He smiled.

"What's this?! Does Marisa have what I THINK she has?!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Lakitu said.

"TAKE THIS!" Marisa yelled, throwing the infamous blue shell right at them, as it also collided into Reimu, Zelda, and Roxas.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Roxas yelled at her after he recovered.

Sonic looked behind, seeing the Blue Shell catching up. "I don't think so." He smirked, as he ran over an item box...and a coin popped out. "...You gotta be kidding me." He muttered. Boom.

Viridi drove right past Sonic as she started to drift. "Heheh, so long, slow poke!" She waved.

"Slow poke? I don't think so." Sonic said, running over another item Box and holding a golden mushroom as he quickly boosted towards Viridi.

Donkey Kong had the Crazy Eight item and he smirked. "Bombs away!" He exclaimed as he threw it towards Viridi.

"WHOA!" Viridi yelled and quickly drifting around it.

"OH CRAP!" Sonic yelled as the Bob-omb walked straight to him and it exploded.

"Ouch, Sonic is having a rough time out there." Palutena said.

"Ah, this is only the first lap. He'll catch up." Lakitu said.

Pit drifted a corner as he was right next to Viridi. "See you at the finish line!" He smirked as he had a mushroom and boosted.

"Oh I see how it is." Viridi smirked.

"The racers are now in their second lap and boy, it's getting epic!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"See how you like this Red shell." Daisy smirked, throwing it right at Toad.

"OW!" Toad yelled. "I should've saved that green shell that I threw at Rosalina!" He exclaimed.

Rosalina drifted the corner, as the green shell hit the wall and hit Luigi who just so happened to pass Toad. "OW!" He yelled.

"It seems Reimu is in last place...BUT SHE'S PULLING OUT A SPELL CARD! THIS MEANS TROUBLE!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Good thing the rules are everything goes." Palutena said.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Reimu yelled, as it hit Marisa and Zelda.

"OW!" Marisa yelled, while holding a green shell. "Well let's see how you like THIS!" She yelled, throwing it to Reimu.

Natsu and Gray were in third and fourth place, behind Viridi and Pit, but they were glaring at each other. "Out of my way, oven breath." Gray said, bumping into Natsu.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu smirked, as he moved far and slammed into Gray, which knocked him to a wall.

"Oh! That's gotta suck for Gray!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Time to get into first place." Natsu smirked, as he pushed a button, his nitro boosters coming out and blasting his way into first, unfortunately, Mario and Luigi were right behind him.

"YOOOOW!" Luigi yelled, coughing out smoke while Mario just simply blinked through the smoke.

"COMING THROUGH!" Natsu yelled, driving past Viridi and Pit...and the flames touching the both of them.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Pit yelled, coughing out smoke while Viridi blinked through the smoke.

"That bastard..." Viridi muttered, grabbing a mushroom from an Item Box and boosting her way towards Natsu.

"Our racers are now on the final lap! I don't know who's going to win but I am NOT trusting Shy Guy's Bullet Bill."

"Heheheh..." Shy Guy smirked through his mask and turned into a Bullet Bill, blasting his way through Bowser, Peach, Zelda and Sora.

Pit struggled his way back to second place, passing Viridi and catching up to Natsu, and then grabbing an item box as it's the Boomerang Flower. "Oh yeah!" He smirked as he threw it.

The boomerang zipped past Natsu. "Ha! You call that aiming?" He asked, as he wasn't paying attention and the boomerang came back and slammed into him. "OW!" He yelled.

"Eyes on the road!" Pit taunted as he drove past him and Viridi catching up to him.

"Why I oughta." Natsu muttered.

"Why is it always the last lap that's always the most epic and intense?" Lakitu asked.

"I have no clue." Palutena said.

Pit drove over the gap, as his glider came out, revealing his wings as his glider. "Oh yeah! This is smooth sailing!" He smiled.

"Pit is in the lead and near the finish line! But Viridi and Natsu are quickly gaining on him!" Lakitu exclaimed. "I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF!"

"I don't know who's going to win, but those three are neck and neck!" Palutena exclaimed excitedly.

"HERE WE GO!" Pit yelled as he started to floor it, but Viridi and Natsu had the same idea and floored it as well as the three crossed the finish line.

"It's a photo finish! Who the heck won?!" Lakitu exclaimed as everyone else stopped at the finish line.

The screen at the stadium showed that Viridi inched a little farther than Pit while Natsu accidentally let go of the accelerator. "Ah, so Viridi's in first place, Pit's in second and Natsu's in third!" Palutena exclaimed.

"While Shy Guy's in fourth, Gray's in fifth, Mario's in sixth, Luigi is in seventh, Rosalina is in eighth, Zelda's in ninth, Bowser is in tenth, Sora is in eleventh, Peach is in twelfth, Donkey Kong is in thirteenth, Toad's in fourteenth, Reimu's in fifteenth, Marisa's in sixteenth, Daisy's in seventeenth, Roxas is in eighteenth, Samus is in nineteenth, Sonic is in twentieth and Yoshi is in last place." Lakitu said. "This will be quite the grand prix."

"Yes it will." Palutena said. "And we'll see you next time in Water Park!"

* * *

**In honor of Mario Kart 8, i'm doing a side story. Touhou Kart 8! Hope you like this little mini series.**


	2. Water Park

"Welcome back to the eighth annual Mario Kart Grand Prix!" Lakitu exclaimed. "So far, Viridi is in first, Pit's in second and Natsu is in third place!"

"Yes, and Shy Guy's in fourth, followed by Gray, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Zelda, Bowser, Sora, Peach, Donkey Kong, Toad, Reimu, Marisa, Daisy, Roxas, Samus, Sonic and finally...Yoshi." Palutena said.

"Good LORD, that was one hell of a start of the Grand Prix!" Lakitu said. "I mean, it was INTENSE!"

"No kidding, and I predict it's going to get more epic from here!" Palutena smiled.

"Indeed! And here we are in the Water Park! Sonic is going to have the advantage, considering his car can turn into a boat while everyone else is going to drive underwater." Lakitu said.

"Wait, driving underwater? I have a feeling a certain witch is going to have a horrible time considering her luck with water." Plautena said.

"Oh, I remember those moments. Does anyone have a video of her battling Kingfin?" He asked, as the screen above the Water Park showed Marisa's battle with Kingfin. "Ah...she was struggling...and look, there she is trying to get their air bubble but Kingfin threw a missile at it!"

It then showed Nitori battling Kingfin and then destroying him, then saving Marisa. "HAHAHAHA! I'll never get tired of that." Lakitu smiled.

At the starting line, Marisa had a tick mark on her forehead while Bowser was just laughing at her. "HAHAHAHA! OH THAT'S PRICELESS!"

"Reimu, remind me to kill Lakitu when this Grand Prix is over." Marisa said.

"Got it." Reimu nodded.

"I'd show more of her mishaps under water, but I have this feeling I'm going to get a Master Spark to the face." Lakitu said. "Anyways, let's start the race!"

Everyone revved up their engines, gripping their steering wheels. "GO!" A Lakitu ordered.

"And their off!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Rosalina ran through an item box and held out a Blue Shell. "So soon?" She wondered before shrugging and then throwing it at Viridi, but the blue shell hit Gray, Sonic and Sora first.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

Viridi had a Super Horn out and looked at the Blue Shell. "I don't think so." She smirked and used it, not only destroying the blue shell, but knocking Pit and Natsu away.

"Why I oughta..." Natsu said as they both chased after her.

"Oh no..." Marisa said, looking at the water in horror.

Reimu was driving next to Marisa. "You can hold your breath for that long, can't you?"

"I hope so..." Marisa muttered as they all landed in the water.

Bowser looked up in the water to see Sonic speeding by, his car transformed into the boat form. "Later!" Sonic waved to them as he made his way to first place.

"I DON'T THINK SO, HEDGEHOG!" Gray yelled, throwing a red shell after he got out of the water.

Sonic noticed this and as soon as he hit an item box, the red shell hit him. "Ow!" He exclaimed and a banana peel appeared in his hand. "Oh, I'll get you for this." He said.

Marisa looked at the other watery part of the course, as her eye twitched. "Ugh, again?" She sighed.

Zelda sweatdropped at this. "I hope these metal horses won't rust." She said as they all went underwater again...and Sonic speeding past them.

"Here's a little present for you." Sonic said, dropping the banana peel in the water...and it landed right in front of Marisa.

Marisa's eyes widened as she slipped on it and lost control, slamming into a wall.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Palutena exclaimed.

"She doesn't have much time left...she's running out of air and I'm pretty sure slamming into the wall used up a lot." Lakitu said.

Marisa was in last place as she struggled to get out of there, eventually, she got out of there and was way behind. "Damnit..." She said and drove off, picking up a Bullet Bill and taking off.

"Everyone is in their second lap, with Marisa struggling to catch up. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Lakitu said.

"Sonic can be very sneaky sometimes." Palutena said.

"Yep." Lakitu nodded.

Sonic was currently in the lead while Gray was in second place and Sora was in third. Pit ran through an item box and was holding a lightning bolt. "Sweet." He said and used it, as the trio...and Roxas and Reimu in front of him got hit with lightning.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Roxas yelled as Pit and the other racers sped right past them, and then he grew back to normal and seeing Marisa behind him. "Oh...she's struggling..."

Reimu raised an eyebrow and noticed. "Oh dear...I think it was that banana peel." She said.

Marisa came out of the water again. "I hate this." She muttered.

Zelda held a blue shell, as she aimed it at Sonic. "Let's see how Blue Boy thinks of this." She said and threw it before she she made contact in the water.

Sonic looked behind, as the Blue Shell went right towards him. "Just my luck..." he muttered. BOOM! Everyone sped past him.

Marisa went underwater again and then picked up an item box, as it was a lightning bolt, she smirked and used it.

"OOOOOW!" Sonic yelled, as he looked down and saw Marisa speeding past everyone. "Well played..." He said as he grew back up and chased after her.

"Everyone is in their Final Lap! It's getting exciting but why the hell is Zelda slowing down?" Palutena asked.

"What the heck..." Zelda wondered as the metal horses stopped, and her chariot came to a halt. "Huh?" She wondered as everyone sped past her. She got out of the chariot and looked at it. There was rust everywhere, as she sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

"Oh, looks like Zelda is in a situation, tough luck considering she was doing so well." Lakitu said. "She might need some oil for this."

A Fly Guy came flying down and gave Zelda oil. "Thanks." She said and began pouring it on all the rusty spots.

Marisa was currently in the lead, but Sonic was catching up to her, thanks to his car changing into a boat, as Marisa noticed this when she got out of the water. "I don't think so, hedgehog." She said.

"I'd love to see you try first place, Marisa." Sonic told her as they got in the water again.

Suddenly, Sora was catching up to them with a Golden Mushroom. "What?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

Sora looked up at Sonic, waving at him and speeding past both him and Marisa, and then he launched out of the water, and glided his way towards the finish line, the glider happened to be an Oathkeeper glider.

"This is looking close, folks! Sora, Marisa and Sonic are fighting for first place and I am pleasantly shocked to see Marisa making a huge comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Will it be Sora? Marisa? Or Sonic? This is INTENSE folks!" Palutena exclaimed.

Sora went over the finish line first, then Sonic and then Marisa. "SORA WON THIS RACE!" Palutena yelled excitedly.

"In fourth place, we have Reimu, then in fifth we got Roxas, Viridi in sixth, Pit in seventh, Natsu is eighth, Donkey Kong in ninth, Mario in tenth, Bowser in eleventh, Luigi in twelfth, Yoshi in thirteenth, Shy Guy in fourteenth, Gray in fifteenth, Peach in sixteenth, Rosalina in seventeeth, Daisy in eighteenth, Toad in nineteenth, Samus in twentieth and Zelda in last place." Lakitu said.

"This has been quite the race, never thought Marisa would make one hell of a comeback." Palutena said.

"Indeed, I'm still shocked by that." Lakitu nodded. "Anyways, we'll see you next time in Sweet Sweet Canyon!"


	3. Sweet Sweet Canyon

"Welcome back to the eighth annual Mario Kart Grand Prix! As of right now we have Sora in first, Sonic in second and Marisa in third place." Palutena said.

"While Reimu is in fourth, followed by Roxas, Viridi, Pit, Natsu, Donkey Kong, Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Yoshi, Shy Guy, Gray, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Toad, Samus, and finally Zelda." Lakitu said.

"So what surprised you when we were at Water Park?" Palutena asked.

"Are you kidding? It was Marisa making a huge comeback! That was insane if you ask me! No one was expecting Marisa to make a hell of a comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"No kidding, can we have a look at that replay?" Palutena asked as the screen popped up on an ice cream cone in front of the racers. "Just look at that, the items were in her favor." She said.

"If it wasn't for a Bullet Bill and a lightning bolt, Marisa wouldn't be in third place at all." Lakitu nodded.

"Anyways, here we are in Sweet Sweet Canyon...and boy, I'm getting hungry just looking at all the tasty goodness." Palutena said.

"So am I...i'm just glad Kirby and Yuyuko aren't here or else this wouldn't be called Sweet Sweet Canyon at all." Lakitu said, and then hearing everyone revving up their engines. "Oh! They seem to be starting." He smiled.

"GO!" The other Lakitu ordered as everyone drove off.

"And their off!" Palutena exclaimed.

"TAKE THIS!" Pit yelled, throwing a green shell at Marisa, but Marisa drifted through a curve as it bounced and hit Sora.

"OW!" Sora yelled as Sonic, Marisa, Pit, Zelda and Reimu drove past him. "I should've used that banana peel." He said as he tossed it behind him...right where Roxas was.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Roxas yelled, slamming into Luigi's ATV.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled, as they both slammed into a wall.

"Oh! That's GOTTA hurt!" Palutena exclaimed.

"I'd hate to be those two." Lakitu said.

Daisy ran through an item box and a blue shell appeared, seeing Marisa in first place. "Heheh..." She smirked and threw it, which hit Peach and Donkey Kong as well.

"OH COME ON! YOU JUST SCRATCHED MY RIDE UP!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"You're worried about your own ride? You're an ape!" Peach exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Donkey Kong said, as Peach rolled her eyes.

Marisa had a Super Horn out and noticed the Blue Shell. "I don't think so." She smirked, but before she used it...it disappeared. "OH COME ON!" BOOM! And unfortunately, Viridi and Samus were caught in the blast as well.

"That timing right there..." Lakitu chuckled.

"BULLSEYE!" Daisy yelled, fist pumping.

Samus ran through an item box and a Piranha Plant appeared in front of her bike. "Whoa..." She said, as Daisy sped past her and the Piranha Plant bit her.

"OW!" Daisy yelled.

"Not today, Daisy!" Samus exclaimed, and then seeing it getting fried by Natsu. "HEY!"

"That thing bit my arm, I retaliated." Natsu said and then slamming into her.

"Ugh, we have to go through more water?" Marisa asked, and then sighed. "Well...at least it's not like Water Park." She said and drove under it, while Sonic was right behind her and he pulled into first place.

Marisa got out of the water and glared at Sonic. "That Hedgehog is getting on my nerves." She said, grabbing an item box and a red shell landed on her hand. "Oh yeah..." She smirked and threw it.

Before Sonic could go into his second lap, the Red Shell hit Sonic. "Oh come on!" Sonic exclaimed as Marisa drove past him.

"Everyone is at their second lap and it seems there's a rivalry between Marisa and Sonic." Lakitu said.

"Better than Marisa and Kamek, right?" Palutena smiled.

"Oh boy...there'd be lots of bloodshed on this race..." Lakitu muttered. "...But then again, it'd be epic."

Viridi drifted a corner and she was next to Pit. "Don't even think about it, Viridi." Pit said, holding a green shell.

"Why would you harm your girlfriend with that?" Viridi asked, pretending to be hurt and sad.

Pit's eye twitched as he looked away. "DAMNIT VIRIDI!" He yelled.

"Sometimes you're just too easy!" Viridi giggled as she drove past him.

"And that's why I love yo-" Pit stopped his sentence abrupty as she looked at Viridi from behind...and then a nosebleed.

"What the?!" Reimu exclaimed as she was behind him and drove around it. "What is that, blood?" She wondered, looking at Pit and then further ahead, Viridi. "...I have never seen a perverted angel in my life..." She muttered.

"And there's the nosebleed!" Lakitu laughed. "And it seems Shy Guy is slipping on it."

"WHAT KIND OF CANDY IS THIS?!" Shy Guy yelled, driving out of control and slamming into Bowser.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Bowser yelled.

Viridi drove through an item box and pulled out a lightning bolt. "Heheh...nice." She said, noticing Gray, Zelda, Samus, Sonic, Natsu and Marisa in front of her. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, as lightning shot down on them.

"OW!" Sonic yelled as he was on the water again and then Viridi sped past them. "Darn that Goddess of Nature!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They're heading into their last lap and Viridi is in the lead." Palutena said.

Luigi had a Golden Mushroom and sped right past the others, getting close to Viridi.

"Wait, is that blood?" Viridi wondered and then smiled. "I knew Pit couldn't resist." She laughed and drove around it...unfortunately Luigi drove right on it.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Luigi yelled, trying to gain control but slammed into the wall.

"Oh! So much for that Golden Mushroom!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Pit looked at his own blood after he snapped out of it. "Well that's embarrassing." He sweatdropped and then drove through an item box, a blue shell appearing on his hand. "Here's what I think of that cheap trick, Viridi." He said, but before he through it, Roxas ran right through him with an invincibility star. "OW!"

"So that's what it does..." Roxas said as he laughed and drove off, and right through the water.

"I don't think so." Pit said, throwing the Blue shell.

"Viridi's in first place with Sonic right next to her and Marisa catching up! BUT WAIT! A BLUE SHELL HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Marisa looked behind her and screeched to a halt, as the blue shell went past her and exploded on Viridi, taking Sonic with it. "Heh..." Marisa smirked and drove off, crossing the Finish Line with Pit in second and Roxas in third.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! MARISA MADE IT TO FIRST PLACE WITH PIT IN SECOND AND ROXAS IN THIRD!" Palutena yelled.

"With Viridi in fourth, Sonic in fifth, Reimu in sixth, Samus in seventh, Natsu in eighth, Sora in ninth, Luigi in tenth, Daisy in eleventh, Mario in twelfth, Donkey Kong in thirteenth, Zelda in fourteenth, Bowser in fifteenth, Shy Guy in sixteenth, Toad in seventeeth, Rosalina in eighteenth, Yoshi in nineteenth, Gray in twentieth and Peach in last place." Lakitu said.

"This grand prix is only the beginning of what's to come and we'll see you next time at Thwomp Ruins!" Palutena said.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't up yesterday, I got really busy yesterday.**


	4. Thwomp Ruins

"Welcome back to the Grand Prix!" Lakitu waved. "So far, we got Marisa in first place, Pit in second and Roxas in third place."

"Not only that, but Viridi in fourth, followed by Sonic, Reimu, Samus, Natsu, Sora, Luigi, Daisy, Mario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Bowser, Shy Guy, Toad, Rosalina, Yoshi, Gray and Peach in last place." Palutena said.

"That's right and man, that last race was INSANE!" Lakitu said.

"You say that all the time." Palutena said.

"Well it's true though. Can we get a replay of Pit's major nosebleed?" Lakitu asked, as the screen popped up in front of the racers. "Look at that angel, all innocent...and then BAM! Major nosebleed looking at Viridi."

"Can you blame him? He's all cute next to Viridi so I think it's adorable." Palutena giggled.

Pit sweatdropped at this, and heard Viridi giggling. "Man, if they show this at the Smash Mansion, Ike and Captain Falcon will never let me hear the end of it." He muttered.

"A perverted angel...that's new." Marisa said.

"OH I AM GOING TO SHOW THIS TO GANONDORF AND DEDEDE!" Bowser laughed.

Pit sighed. "Great...just...great."

"Anyways...LET'S GET THIS RACE STARTED!" Lakitu yelled.

Everyone revved up their engines and then took off after the Lakitu gave them the signal. "And their off!" Palutena exclaimed.

Marisa drifted a corner and dropped a banana peel right behind her, in front of Luigi. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Luigi yelled, as he drove off the cliff, luckily a Lakitu caught him as he pulled him back on the track.

Rosalina drove on a wall and sped past Marisa. "Later!" She waved and drove off of it.

"Why I oughta..." Marisa said, popping a wheelie and catching up to her.

Reimu held a Bullet Bill and smiled. "Heheh..." She smirked and used it, speeding and blasting past Peach, Sora and Viridi.

"OW!" Viridi exclaimed, then growled at Reimu. "I don't think so, Shrine girl..." She said, driving on a wall, picking up an item box and threw the Red Shell after she jumped off.

Shy Guy drove over an item box and picked up a blue shell. "Heheheh..." He said and threw it as Rosalina was in first place.

"What the...?" Rosalina wondered as the Blue Shell was coming from behind. "Oh...sure...I don't even have a Super Horn." She muttered. BOOM.

Marisa drove right past her and glided her way to her second lap, as Yoshi and Sora were close behind. "Later boys!" Marisa waved as she landed and drove into her second lap.

"I don't think so." Yoshi said as he and Sora landed and drove up to catch up, but suddenly Roxas drove through them with an invincibility star.

"Later guys!" Roxas waved as he was catching up to Marisa.

"Everyone is at their second lap now! It's getting interesting!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Gray hit an item box and a Blooper popped on his hand, as it curiously looked at him. "Sweet." He said and used it.

"AGH! MY EYES!" Marisa yelled as she swerved and hit a wall, while Roxas slammed into a Thwomp who just slammed down in front of him.

"HA!" Gray yelled as he moved his way to first place, but Natsu was quickly catching up to him.

"Man you're annoying." Natsu muttered as he drove through an item box and a Fire Flower appeared. "Oh, I can seriously boost this with my fire!" He smirked and then used it on Gray.

"OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Gray yelled as he landed in the water.

"Later snow butt!" Natsu waved as he drove off a wall and putting a banana peel on the ground, as Donkey Kong slipped on it.

"NO FAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Donkey Kong yelled, slamming into a wall.

"Well that's ironic, usually apes leave banana peels behind so someone else can slip on them." Palutena pointed out.

"Yeah, well...the tables have turned." Lakitu chuckled.

Natsu glided his way towards his third and final lap, as his glider was none other than Happy with his wings. "In your dreams guys! I'm winning this race!" And then a red shell hit him as Pit sped right past him.

"No, I AM!" He smirked as he landed and drove off.

"We're entering our final lap now! WHO WILL WIN THIS CRAZY RACE?!" Lakitu yelled.

Marisa and Reimu drove through two item boxes as Marisa had a lightning bolt and Reimu had a red shell, then they glared at each other and both used their items.

The lightning bolt hit Sora, Viridi, Natsu, Pit, and Sonic and then said red shell hit Sonic. "Oh that's just adding insult to injury!" Sonic exclaimed.

Marisa and Reimu looked at each other as they both slammed into each other. "Not today, Reimu." Marisa said.

"I don't think so, Marisa." Reimu said, bumping into her.

Marisa noticed something in the corner of her eye as she swerved out of the way. "You scared?" Reimu smirked.

"No, you better keep your eyes on the road." Marisa said as she drove on the wall.

"Huh?" Reimu wondered as she looked...to see a Thwomp coming down and slamming right on her.

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Should've paid more attention to the road." Lakitu said.

Bowser held a Blue shell and smirked at Marisa. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, as it hit Samus, Daisy and Roxas as well.

"Why am I always getting hit with that?" Roxas asked.

Marisa drove through an item box and pulled out a Super Horn after she jumped off the wall, noticing the Blue shell. "Not today." She smirked and used it, destroying the Blue Shell.

"OH COME ON!" Bowser yelled, and then a Bullet Bill hit him, as it turned back into Reimu.

"Oh! OH! REIMU'S MAKING A COMEBACK AND SHE'S GAINING ON MARISA!" Lakitu exclaimed excitedly.

Marisa and Reimu glared at each other again as they glided their way towards the finish line. "WHO IS GOING TO WIN? IT'S BEST FRIEND VS BEST FRIEND! REIMU OR MARISA? I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF HERE!" Palutena yelled.

Marisa and Reimu landed and both floored it, as they both crossed the finish line. "IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!" Lakitu exclaimed.

The screen came down as it showed who got into first place. It turns out; Reimu bent a little forward, as her head crossed the finish line. "REIMU WON! MARISA IS IN SECOND AND SAMUS CAME IN THIRD!" Lakitu yelled.

"Nice rivalry." Samus said.

"Hey, when we compete, we like to glare at each other." Marisa said, fist bumping Reimu.

"Sonic came in fourth, Sora in fifth, Bowser in sixth, Mario in seventh, Peach in eighth, Viridi in ninth, Yoshi in tenth, Pit in eleventh, Luigi in twelfth, Donkey Kong in thirteenth, Natsu in fourteenth, Rosalina in fifteenth, Gray in sixteenth, Sonic in seventeenth, Toad in eighteenth, Zelda in nineteenth, Daisy in twentieth and Shy Guy in last place." Palutena said.

"That was one intense race, especially with Reimu and Marisa." Lakitu said.

"Indeed, and we'll see you next time in Mario Circuit!" Palutena waved.


	5. Mario Circuit

"Welcome back to the eighth annual Mario Kart Grand Prix! We are four races down, twenty eight more to go. We just barely scratched the surface folks!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"We have Reimu in first, Marisa in second and Samus in third place." Palutena said.

"Then we got Sonic, Sora, Bowser, Mario, Peach, Viridi, Yoshi, Pit, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Natsu, Rosalina, Gray, Roxas, Toad, Zelda, Daisy and Shy Guy in last place." Lakitu said.

"All I have to say is...holy CRAP, that was intense between Reimu and Marisa." Palutena said.

"No kidding. I have never seen such intense glares between them. They may be total best friends, but when they compete...there's no such thing as best friends." Lakitu said.

"Indeed. No one ever goes easy on each other in competition." Palutena said.

"Right and SPEAKING of competition, let's get this race going!" Lakitu exclaimed, as every racer sped off. "And they're off!"

Reimu dropped a banana peel on the ground as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Marisa, but Marisa swerved out of the way as Peach slipped on it. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Peach yelled as she slammed into Rosalina.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Marisa was right next to Reimu again after she ran through the item box. The item? The Piranha Plant as Reimu gasped and then the Piranha plant bit her. "SEE YA, SHRINE GIRL!" Marisa yelled as she drove into first place.

"Oh she's going down." Reimu said, and then got hit by Viridi's Green shell.

"See ya!" Viridi waved, and then noticing Sonic and Donkey Kong between her as they both nodded. "Oh I see..." She smirked and braked, as Sonic and Donkey Kong accidentally slammed into each other. "Later!"

"So close..." Sonic muttered as they went after her.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other as they both went over an item box and they both had green shells, but they both threw it at each other at the same time. "OW!" They both yelled as Pit and Daisy drove past them.

"Did they just...?" Daisy asked.

"They did." Pit replied as they looked at each other, shrugged and drove off.

Marisa drove off a ramp and glided her way through the Goomba Towers. "This is awesome!" She smiled, and then got hit by a Bullet Bill...which turned out to be Luigi.

"LATER!" Luigi yelled as he drove off.

"Why that ungrateful plumber..." Marisa muttered as she chased after him.

"The racers have just entered the second lap! It's getting crazy here!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Palutena asked.

"Is it not true? Every Grand Prix, everyone's out to murder each other." Lakitu said.

"True..." Palutena nodded.

"HAVE A TASTE OF LIGHTNING!" Reimu yelled, using it on Pit, Samus, Yoshi, Marisa and Luigi as she just cruised her way to first place, while Sonic and Sora were closed behind her.

Marisa held a Boomerang Flower and threw it straight to Reimu, but it turned around and hit Sora instead. "OW!" Sora yelled as Marisa went past him.

"Well, I got him." She said as she threw it again, getting Sonic.

"I hate boomerangs..." Sonic muttered while Marisa passed him.

"Just one more." She smirked and threw it, but suddenly another Bullet Bill slammed into her, and into Reimu, as Zelda came out of the Bullet Bill.

"That was awesome!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Why that UNGRATEFUL HYRULE PRINCESS!" Reimu yelled, and then got hit by Marisa's boomerang. "REALLY?!"

"Later!" Marisa waved and chased after Zelda. "Great, now I have to deal with her now."

Zelda looked behind and smirked after driving through an item box. "Hope you don't slip up, witch." She said and then dropping a banana peel.

"WHOA!" Marisa yelled as she ran through it and slammed into a Goomba Tower.

"Ouch...that'll hurt." Lakitu said.

"But who's hurt more? Marisa or the Goombas?" Palutena wondered.

"I dunno, but everyone is currently in their last lap. I'm surprised Marisa recovered so quickly." Lakitu said.

Sonic was behind Marisa as he was holding a Bob-omb. "Steady..." He said and threw it, but Marisa and Zelda drifted the corner as the Bob-omb bounced and simply walked to Sonic. "HEY HEY! WAIT! NO!" He yelled. BOOM!

"Is it me or does he have terrible luck with Bob-ombs?" Palutena asked.

"He has terrible luck." Lakitu replied.

Roxas held out a blue shell and threw it, as Marisa looked behind and swerved out of the way, as it hit Zelda. "YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Zelda yelled as Marisa and Roxas drove past her.

"Nice throw." Marisa said.

"Thanks...see YOU at the Finish Line." Roxas said as he floored it.

"I don't think so." Marisa said, picking up the pace as well.

"Will it be Roxas or Marisa? It's going to be interesting!" Lakitu exclaimed, and suddenly, lightning bolts hit Roxas and Marisa, as Zelda quickly drove past them and drove through with Pit behind her and Luigi in third. "OH! NOW THAT'S A SHOCKER! ZELDA CAME IN FIRST, PIT IN SECOND AND LUIGI IN THIRD PLACE!"

"No pun intended?" Palutena asked.

"Pun intended." Lakitu smiled.

"Okaaaay... anyways, we got Marisa in fourth, Roxas in fifth, Sora in sixth, Rosalina in seventh, Viridi in eighth, Shy Guy in ninth, Mario in tenth, Daisy in eleventh, Peach in twelfth, Bowser in thirteenth, Sonic in fourteenth, Toad in fifteenth, Yoshi in sixteenth, Natsu in seventeenth, Samus in eighteenth, Gray in nineteenth, Reimu in twentieth, and Donkey Kong in last place." Palutena said.

"Like I said before, we barely scratched the surface of this Grand prix! We'll see you next time at Toad Harbor!" Lakitu waved.


	6. Toad Harbor

"Welcome back to the eighth Mario Kart Grand Prix!" Lakitu waved. "So far we have Zelda in first, Pit in second and Luigi in third."

"While we have Marisa in fourth, Roxas, Sora, Rosalina, Viridi, Shy Guy, Mario, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Toad, Yoshi, Natsu, Samus, Gray, Reimu and Donkey Kong in last place." Palutena said.

"Indeed, the last race was quite interesting, can we show a replay of Marisa slamming into the Goomba Tower?" Lakiku asked.

The screen popped up, showing Marisa slamming into the Goomba Tower in slow motion. "Yep, that's gotta hurt." Lakitu chuckled.

Marisa had a tick mark on her forehead. "I want to use Master Spark on him so badly..." She muttered.

"But that's not all! Apparently, I thought Marisa or Roxas would win the last race, but a lightning bolt that Zelda had shocked everyone in front of her, including Marisa and Roxas." Lakitu said.

"Well, enough talk! Let's get this race started!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Let the race...BEGIN!" He yelled, as the racers drove off.

"AND THEIR OFF!" Palutena yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to say that..." Lakitu muttered.

Luigi drifted a corner and threw a banana peel on the ground. "Later, Mario!" He waved and drove off, catching up to Roxas and Zelda.

"Oh that's what you think..." Mario said as he drifted, ran through an item box and threw a red shell, which of course hit his brother.

"OW!" Luigi yelled, watching his brother speeding past, as Mario looked back and playfully stuck his tongue out. "Not cool, bro." Luigi muttered as he chased after him.

"Time to activate it." Natsu said, as he boosted his way towards first place, burning anyone in his way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Gray yelled.

Marisa coughed out smoke and blinked a few times. "DAMNIT NATSU!"

"What's that smell?" Pit wondered as he looked behind to see his wings were on fire. "OH CRAP!" He yelled as he drove straight to the water and drove in, as Lakitu pulled him out. "Ah, much better."

"YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE DRESS!" Zelda yelled.

Natsu laughed as he deactivated the turbo boost. "See you guys later!" He waved and then noticed something at the corner of his eye, he looked up to see Rosalina driving on the wall and jumping off, landing in front of him.

"Later Dragon Boy!" Rosalina waved and drove off.

"Oh I don't think so..." Natsu muttered as he floored it to catch up to Rosalina.

Mario and Bowser were next to each other, giving each other a dirty look. "I am going to win this race, plumber." Bowser said.

Mario noticed something in the corner of his eye and smirked. "Not unless you pay attention to the road."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bowser asked as he looked forward and then slammed into a Trolley Train.

"That's what I meant." Mario laughed and drove into his second lap.

"The racers just entered their second lap with Bowser in last place! He should pay attention to the road more." Palutena chuckled.

"Ha! Good one!" Lakitu smiled.

Luigi drove near Reimu and then gave her his death stare right at her. "What the hell?!" Reimu exclaimed as Luigi drove past. "That was creepy..."

Sonic drove past Luigi as Luigi tried to do the same, but Sonic just threw a green shell at him. "You are NOT Shadow the Hedgehog." He said as he drifted the corner.

Viridi picked up a blue shell and smirked. "Let's see how the Space Princess likes this." She said and threw it.

"TAKE THIS!" Natsu yelled, throwing a red shell at Rosalina.

"OW!" Rosalina yelled as Natsu sped past.

"Later, Space Pri-OH CRAP!" He yelled as the Blue Shell slammed right into him as Rosalina drove past him.

"KARMA!" Rosalina laughed and then drove off.

Marisa was way behind and noticed Bowser and Donkey Kong behind her. "Alright...let's do this." She smirked as she took out her Hakkero and put it on the back of her bike.

"Wait...is she doing what I THINK she's doing?" Lakitu asked.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled as she blasted off, leaving Bowser and Donkey Kong in the dust.

"What just happened?" Donkey Kong asked, coughing out smoke.

"It was bad enough that she uses it on me when we battle BUT RACING?! GAH! I CAN NEVER ESCAPE IT!" Bowser yelled.

Marisa deactivated the spell as she was right next to Rosalina. "Where the heck did you come from?" Rosalina asked, as Marisa showed her the Hakkero. "Ah."

"See you at the finish line." Marisa said, speeding up.

"Oh no you don't." Rosalina said, picking up speed as well.

"We're currently in our last lap and Marisa made another huge comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"How come she didn't do that in Water Park?" Palutena wondered.

"Ah, probably because all of those twists and turns in that track, it'd be very hard to make those sharp turns." Lakitu replied.

"Ah." Palutena nodded in understanding.

Bowser drove over an item box and pulled out a Bullet Bill. "Oh yeah..." He smirked and used it, blasting past Peach, Yoshi and Roxas, as he turned back to normal. "In your FACE!" He yelled, as he turned and slammed into a wall.

"Whatever happened to eyes on the road?" Roxas asked him before speeding past.

"Shut up." Bowser muttered.

Daisy was behind Rosalina and Marisa as she began to pick up speed. "Here's what I think of this." She said as she used the mushroom and was between Rosalina and Marisa.

"Oh great..." Marisa said as she began to do a wheelie towards the finish line, as Daisy and Rosalina did the same.

"COMING THROOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!" Natsu yelled as he was using his nitro boost again and slammed into Rosalina.

"HEY!" Rosalina yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu ordered as he was still using the Nitro Boost...and unintentionally pushing Rosalina through the Finish Line, which got Natsu in second place.

"Uh..." Daisy and Marisa said as they both blinked a couple times.

"What just happened?" Daisy asked as they both crossed the Finish Line, as Daisy crossed it first because Marisa was losing speed thanks to Natsu's crazy move.

"I...uh...don't know WHAT just happened but Rosalina is in first, Natsu's in second and Daisy in third place!" Lakitu said.

"And we have Marisa in fourth, Reimi in fifth, Gray in sixth, Peach in seventh, Roxas in eighth, Samus in ninth, Pit in tenth, Viridi in eleventh, Sora in twelfth, Sonic in thirteenth, Yoshi in fourteenth, Mario in fifteenth, Luigi in sixteenth, Toad in eighteenth, Zelda in nineteenth, Donkey Kong in twentieth and Bowser in last place." Palutena said.

"Wasn't expecting Natsu to do that...but whatever, we'll see you next time at Twisted Mansion!" Lakitu waved.

* * *

**This would've been up earlier, but Microsoft's, EA's, and Ubisoft's E3 Conferences distracted me. I'll have the next chapter of Touhou: Bowser's Inside Story after Sony's done with their conference.**


	7. Twisted Mansion

"Welcome back to the Mario Kart Grand Prix! For some odd reason, Palutena isn't with me at the moment but whatever. For now, I'm here live with the racers as they are making some modifications to their rides." He said.

"You're transforming my ride to a submarine?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if I don't, you'd be a sitting duck...or in this case, a sitting hedgehog." Tails chuckled, working on his ride.

"Riiiight..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"That should do it." Nitori said, done with her work.

"You just put an air tank behind my bike..." Marisa said.

"Yes, but this air tank is special. Once you go underwater, it'll automatically give you air so you won't have to hold your breath anymore." Nitori smiled.

"That's awesome!" Marisa smiled.

"What are you putting on the metal horses?" Sora asked.

"Non-rusting wax. It shouldn't be able to rust after what happened at Water Park." Zelda said.

"Non-rusting...wax? That's a thing?" Sora wondered.

"Yep." Zelda nodded.

Suddenly, someone screamed as they turned to see Palutena running to them with a huge smile on her face. "What is it, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Read this!" Palutena smiled as Pit took it.

"Dear Lady Palutena, you are invited to fight in the latest Super Smash Bros tournament. Come to the Smash Mansion and we'll get you signed up. – Master Hand." Pit read.

"WHAT?!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Zelda, and Sonic yelled at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming." Tails said.

"I'm still waiting for my invitation..." Daisy muttered, glaring at Rosalina.

"You seriously need to Let it Go." Rosalina sighed.

"DON'T YOU PULL A FROZEN REFERENCE ON ME!" Daisy yelled.

"And that's not all, apparently some guy named Mii and Pac-Man are also in there as well." Palutena said.

"PAC-MAN?!" Mario and Sonic yelled.

"First Mega Man, and now Pac-Man... so much for Snake returning..." Sonic muttered.

"Oh I am so excited for this!" Palutena has a huge smile on her face.

"So are we going to tell the viewers who are standing in the places?" Lakitu asked.

"They can check the last chapter...I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF AT THE MOMENT!" Palutena yelled.

"Okay then..." Lakitu said.

"So we got Kid Icarus reps now..." Sonic said, looking at Mario. "This might be interesting."

"Especially Pac-Man..." Mario said.

"Right." Sonic nodded.

"Gee...I hope Knuckles or Shadow gets invited." Tails said.

_Back on the track..._

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" A Lakitu yelled as they drove off.

"Man, I can't wait to hear that in the tournament!" Palutena smiled.

"Am I going to hear you fangirling all the time in this race?" Lakitu asked.

"Maybe." Palutena smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." Lakitu sighed.

Everyone drove right into the water, as Sonic's car immediately transformed into a submarine. "Way to go, Tails." Sonic smiled.

_Heh, this is pretty sweet._ Marisa thought as she was in the water and already breathing.

_Are we just going to ignore the fact that there are BOOS in this race?_ Luigi thought as he was underwater.

_Did we go through those walls that fast?_ Rosalina thought.

"Okay, is it just me or did they go through the walls that fast?" Palutena wondered.

"Yep...it was a blink and you miss it moment." Lakitu said.

Everyone got out of the water as most of them breathed a sigh of relief but Marisa and Sonic went past them. "Why couldn't Nitori give one to us all?" Luigi asked as they drove through.

"Lucky bastards..." Zelda muttered as they drove off the gliding ramp and glided through.

Marisa and Sonic drifted through the corners and made their way into their second lap...while everyone else was behind, and as soon as Luigi turned, a Boo possessed a statue and it hammered down on Luigi.

"OUCH! Poor Luigi." Palutena said.

"Ah, he's probably used to ghost pranks like that." Lakitu said.

"Stupid Boos..." Luigi muttered as he drove off.

"And now everyone is in their second lap." Lakitu said.

Reimu was next to Marisa. "I wish Nitori gave me an air tank." She said.

"Yeah well, I struggle with water ever since Kingfin so she's looking out for me." Marisa smiled.

"I'd hold your breath, Reimu." Sonic said, pointing ahead.

Reimu looked ahead and sweatdropped. "THIS AGAIN?!" She yelled as they drove in the water.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other underwater, as they kept bumping into each other, as that would just keep making things worse, considering they're underwater.

Pit drove underwater like it was nothing, but still struggling not to drown and noticing Zelda speeding past him. _What do you know, that wax DOES work..._ He thought.

Once everyone got out of the water...and Marisa and Sonic WAY ahead, they sped up.

"I thought Pit had strong lungs...he was struggling." Lakitu said.

"He minored in branchial respiration." Palutena said.

"So...that's a good thing?" Lakitu wondered.

"Yep, he can hold his breath for a very long time underwater, but if something bumps him, he loses a lot of air." Palutena explained.

"That makes sense...considering Viridi playfully bumped him...and Samus violently bumping him." Lakitu nodded in understanding.

Marisa put down a banana peel before they hit the gliding ramp, and then Sora drove over it, slipped and fell down below. "Why I oughta..." He muttered and sped up.

Marisa and Sonic drifted through the Boo possessed statues as they slammed into Peach, Roxas, and Mario.

"OW!" The trio yelled as they drove off.

"Everyone is in their last lap now! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE!" Lakitu exclaimed and looked at Palutena. "Uh...Palutena?" He said, waving his hand in front of him.

Palutena wasn't paying attention, she was currently thinking of Smash Bros at the moment.

"Well...I guess I'll be doing the commentating all by myself, it looks like." Lakitu said.

Everyone quickly drove through the walls as Lakitu looked closely...everyone drove through the item boxes and used mushrooms. "Oh that explains it...but I wonder why only mushrooms." He wondered.

Sonic and Marisa drove in the water again as Rosalina drove right through them with a golden mushroom. "Did she just...?" Sonic wondered as he looked at Marisa as she nodded what she just saw. "I thought so." He said.

Rosalina shot out of the water with a smile. "Glad I got out of that quickly." She smiled.

"You know, I'm going to ask Nitori if I can talk underwater because thanks to this special air tank she made, I can breathe underwater." Marisa said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sonic said.

Natsu came out of the water with a blue shell. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it, as it hit Rosalina before she could drive through an item box.

"Ow..." Rosalina muttered as Marisa, Sonic and Natsu drove past her.

"WILL IT BE MARISA? WILL IT BE SONIC OR WILL IT BE NATSU?! I DON'T KNOW WHO WILL WIN BUT ROSALINA IS CATCHING UP!" Lakitu yelled.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the four of them as Sora drove past them and crossed the finish line. "IT'S SORA! HE GOT IN FIRST PLACE WITH MARISA IN SECOND AND SONIC IN THIRD!" He yelled, and then looked at Palutena...who was STILL daydreaming.

"And Rosalina in fourth, Natsu in fifth, Mario in sixth, Roxas in seventh, Samus in eighth, Donkey Kong in ninth, Luigi in tenth, Peach in eleventh, Daisy in twelfth, Bowser in thirteenth, Reimu in fourteenth, Pit in fifteenth, Zelda in sixteenth, Yoshi in seventeeth, Shy Guy in eighteenth, Viridi in nineteenth, Toad in twentieth and Gray in last place." Lakitu added, still looking at Palutena.

"I guess we'll end it off here...considering Palutena is dreaming about the tournament. See you at Shy Guy Falls!" Lakitu waved.

* * *

**Palutena, Mii and Pac-Man are going to be fun fighters.**


	8. Shy Guy Falls

"Welcome back to the eighth annual Mario Kart Grand Prix! So far we have Sora in first, Marisa in second and Sonic in third place." Palutena said.

"Oh, you snapped out of your Smash Bros Daydreaming?" Lakitu asked.

"Not really. I'll still daydream." Palutena smiled.

"Of course you will..." He muttered. "Anyways, after Sonic, we got Rosalina, Natsu, Mario, Roxas, Samus, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Reimu, Pit, Zelda, Yoshi, Shy Guy, Viridi, Toad and Gray in last place."

"It was one heck of a race." Palutena said.

"Did you even pay attention to the race? You were off day dreaming about being in the Smash tournament."

"...A little." Palutena admitted.

Lakitu sighed. "Oh never mind, anyways, we are here at Shy Guy Falls and we are READY for this race!"

"Indeed we are, let's get this race started!" Palutena exclaimed.

The racers quickly drove off. "AND THEY'RE OFF!" Palutena and Lakitu yelled at the same time.

"This feels WEIRD!" Natsu yelled, driving up the waterfall.

"I know, right?!" Sora exclaimed.

Shy Guy held a green shell and aimed at Rosalina. "Steady...steady..." He said and threw it, but it hit a rock and bounced back right at him. "OW!"

Rosalina looked behind and smiled. "Nice try!" She smiled as she drifted and went straight down the waterfall.

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!" Pit yelled. "WE'RE GOING DOWN NOW?!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Roxas yelled as they all went down the hill, and then noticing Sonic speeding up thanks to a mushroom.

"GOTTA GO FAST DOWN THE WATERFALL!" He waved...and then he accidentally missed the jump. "Huh? Uh oh." He said, but luckily, a Lakitu caught him, placed him back on the waterfall and he launched out of the gliding pad.

"Well, that's what he gets for speeding up and not paying attention to the waterfall." Lakitu said.

"Well that was fun." Reimu said, and then slipped on a banana peel and drove right into Roxas.

"Whoa! Watch the paint job, will ya?" Roxas asked.

"That's the ONLY thing you care about?" Reimu asked.

"I like the way it looks, I don't want a scratch on it." He replied.

"B-but...you've been hit the entire ti-...Oh never mind." She muttered and drove off.

Bowser pulled out a Blue Shell and aimed it at Marisa. "This is for all the times YOU DESTROYED ME!" He yelled and threw it.

Marisa had a Super Horn out and smirked, then used it...while Mario and Luigi were next to her. "OH COME ON!" Bowser yelled.

Viridi sped right into Bowser with an invincibility star as she made her way to first place, running over Yoshi, Shy Guy, Sora, the Mario Bros and Gray, as it disappeared before she hit Marisa.

Marisa turned her head and smirked. "Not a chance, Goddess."

"That's what you think." Viridi said as she popped a wheelie and was right next to Marisa, and then Pit was right behind them.

"No...not again..." Pit said as he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he slammed RIGHT INTO a rock wall.

"Oh come on Pit, just embrace your perverted side." Palutena giggled.

"He has a perverted side?" Lakitu asked.

"Yeah, everyone does...even me." Palutena admitted.

_I don't even want to know..._ Lakitu thought. "Aaaaanyways, we're on our second lap!"

Sonic pulled out a Bullet Bill and blasted his way forward, knocking Sora, Roxas, and Reimu out of the way before changing back to normal and bumping Bowser to a wall. "Later!" Sonic waved and drove off.

Natsu drove up the waterfall again and had three green shells...as he aimed them all at Gray.

Gray swiftly dodged two of them but the last one hit him. "OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled.

"I'd like to see you try, ice butt!" Natsu laughed and sped up.

Reimu was behind Donkey Kong, Bowser and Shy Guy as they were preventing her from speeding up...and there was no item box in sight. "I guess I'll have to use this." She said, taking out a spell card. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!"

"OW!" They all yelled as Reimu passed them and then drifted and then started to go down the waterfall.

"I didn't realize we were preventing her from getting through." Shy Guy said.

"In my defense, I thought it was Mario." Donkey Kong said as Bowser nodded in agreement.

Reimu just caught up to Marisa and Viridi, as they all looked at each other while going down the waterfall and smirked, as they all glided through the chasm below.

"Let's see how you girls like THIS!" Samus said, pulling out a blue shell and throwing it...right at the same time when Natsu activated his speed boost.

"Uh...do one of you have a Super Horn?" Viridi asked, but both of them shook their heads. "Oh great..."

"COMING THROUGH!" Natsu yelled, blasting past the trio RIGHT when the blue shell hovered above them, and then noticed Natsu in first place as it turned around and chased after him.

"Are you kidding me?" Samus asked.

The blue Shell caught up to Natsu, as he sweatdropped. "Crud." He said and then BOOM.

"OH! Right when he just entered the final lap." Lakitu said. "Speaking of the final lap, everyone just got into it now."

Luigi drifted a corner and held a Bob-omb. "Alright..." He smirked and threw it at the girls, causing a huge explosion. "OH YEAH!" He yelled as he drove into first place.

"He is NOT getting away with that." Reimu said as they sped up and drove right on the waterfall again.

Luigi immediately drifted and then got hit by a red shell before he made contact with the water, as Viridi went past him. "IN YOUR FACE, PLUMBER!" She yelled.

"Man she's scary when she's competitive." He said. _I hate to play with her when we play Smash Bros..._ He thought.

Zelda sped past him and threw a red shell at Viridi, but Viridi drove through an item box and threw down a banana peel, which caused the red shell to slip and slam into a wall and breaking it. "Darn it." She muttered.

"Who is it going to be? Viridi? I think it IS going to be Viridi but Luigi and Marisa are catching up to them with Samus and Zelda CLOSE behind!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Luigi did a wheelie and zoomed past Viridi as he touched down and went through the finish line, much to Viridi's shock. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"You could've just done that, you know." Marisa called out to her as soon as they crossed the finish line.

"It occurred to me when Luigi went past me." Viridi shrugged.

"Oh well." Samus said, parking her bike next to Zelda.

"So we got Luigi in first, Viridi in second and Marisa in third place." Palutena said.

"While we got Samus in fourth, Zelda in fifth, Reimu in sixth, Mario in seventh, Donkey Kong in eighth, Gray in ninth, Natsu in tenth, Sonic in eleventh, Pit in twelfth, Shy Guy in thirteenth, Bowser in fourteenth, Yoshi in fifteenth, Toad in sixteenth, Sora in seventeenth, Roxas in eighteenth, Rosalina in nineteenth, Peach in twentieth and Daisy in last place." Lakitu said.

"That was one interesting race." Palutena said.

"Indeed! Eight races down, twenty four more to go. This is just getting started." Lakitu said. "We'll see you next time at Sunshine Airport!" He waved.

* * *

**Oh this is getting exciting here!**


End file.
